powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Fairy Physiology
Power to use the abilities of faeries. Variation of Mythic Physiology. Also Called * Fae Mimicry * Fairy Mimicry Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into an faery, being that is either nature spirit, pagan god, angel aligned with neither Heaven or Hell.. or something completely else. The way this power manifests varies greatly, but among the possibilities are pointed ears, unusual coloring (hair, skin and/or eyes), animalistic features (horns, animal ears or eyes, tail, antennae, etc). Others change their size, manifest sigils over their body, ethereal glow or no changes at all: faeries are among the most variable known beings. In moral scale users can be good or evil, but are most commonly neutral. For practical reasons faeries can be divided into three groups defined by what they are formed from: Physical Faeries aren't necessarily solid matter, but they are material/energy beings with relatively defined/stable form and often at least somewhat human-like mind. Most users that aren't originally of faery stock have this variation. Note that faeries of this group aren't necessarily any weaker than those of the other groups, they are simply more "solid" in mind and body. Spiritual Faeries are completely spiritual beings, and thus far less bound to the laws of physics or single form. Many of them think in ways that are only tangentially relatable to humans, and their forms are both transient and often downright surreal. Ethereal Faeries are often both the most powerful and ancient faeries, in some ways closer to sentient concepts representing aspects of nature than anything else. As such, relating to them in any way is likely impossible. Applications Physical Faeries *Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition **Enhanced Agility **Enhanced Dexterity **Enhanced Durability/Invulnerability **Enhanced Strength *Malleable Anatomy Spiritual Faeries *Cosmic Awareness *Empathy *Energy Manipulation **Absorption **Barriers **Blasts **Constructs *Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition *Invulnerability *Malleable Anatomy/Shapeshifting *Spirit Physiology **Flight **Illusion Manipulation **Intangibility **Possession **Telekinesis **Teleportation Ethereal Faeries *Ethereal Physiology **Energy Perception **Extrasensory Perception **Higher Consciousness **Immortality **Invulnerability **Omni-Shifting **Possession **Quintessence Force **Supernatural Condition *Aether Manipulation **Magic/Mysticism ***Conjuration ***Dimensional Manipulation ***Resurrection ***Subjective Reality ***Telekinesis ****Energy Manipulation *****Elemental Energy Manipulation *****Life-Force Generation *****Life-Force Manipulation *****Mana Manipulation ****Matter Manipulation ****Time-Space Manipulation Common Powers Following powers are among the most common ones faeries may have: *Decelerated Aging, Semi-Immortality or Immortality *Extrasensory Perception *Flight possibly with Wing Manifestation *Mental Manipulation **Dream Manipulation **Telepathy *Magic/Mysticism **Dimensional Manipulation **Eclipse Manipulation **Energy Manipulation **Healing **Illusion Manipulation **Nature Manipulation ***Environmental Manipulation ***Elemental Manipulation ***Weather Manipulation **Telekinesis **Teleportation **Twilight Manipulation **Wish Granting *Supernatural Condition Variations Fairy are highly variable and many are completely unique, but several broad groups exist: Elves Also Alvar, Daoine Sidhe, Sidhe: likely to create/ live in their own communities, nations and states: either close relatives for faery or near-mortals with exceptional living-span and magical inclination. There doesn't really seem to be anything between. Forest/Sylvan Fairies Include Dryads, Leshy/Leshachikha/Leshonky (male/female/child), Wild Men/Women: often have some animal or plant-like features, may be solitary or form their own communities. They are powerful and territorial. *Animal Manipulation, Confusion Inducement, Illusion Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, some can use Weather Manipulation. Most powerful may have Forest Manipulation. Little People Include Leprechauns, Pech, Pixies, Trow: small but with startlingly broad magical powers. They often form small communities and enjoy tricking mortals, especially if they are drunkards, bad tempered, lazy or proud. *Nature Manipulation, Confusion Inducement, Illusion Manipulation, some can fly with or without wings. Mountain Fairies Include Gwyllions, Knockers, Korreds/Korrigans (male/female), Mimi, Oreads, Vila (Wila, Wili or Veela): relatively human-like fairies dwelling on and in mountains and hills. Territorial but may be willing to make a deal with respectful mortal. *Earth Manipulation, often Air Manipulation for those who don't live underground. Most powerful may have Cave Manipulation and/or Mountain Manipulation. Water Fairies Include Asrai, Naiads, Neck/Nixie, Nereids, Tritons, Undines: often female and quite willing to mate with mortals: several families claim one in their ancestry. *Water Manipulation, many can use Sound Manipulation by singing or playing instrument. Some can use Weather Manipulation over the body of water they reside. Most powerful may have Lake/River Manipulation or Ocean Manipulation. Associations *Ascended Physiology Known Users *Tinisha Dolaira (The Young Guardians ''book series) *Claudine (''True Blood) *Silky (True Blood) *Fairies (True Blood) *Pixie (Marvel Comics) *Fairies (Winx Club) *Zoe Orimoto (Digimon Frontier); when using the Human Spirit of Wind *Navi (Legend OF Zelda) *Tinkermon (Digimon) *Tinker Bell and Friends (Tinker Bell ''films and books) *Elina ''(Barbie Fairytopia ''films) *Cirno, Lily White, Sunny Milk, Luna Child, and Star Sapphire, etc. (''Touhou) *Fairies (The Fairly OddParents) *Oberon (Renaissance Literature) *Evergreen (Fairy Tail) *Fairy Queen (DC/Shadowpact) Gallery Pixie_fighting_N'Garai.jpg|Pixie (Marvel) TD.jpg|Tinisha Dolaira is a high elf with many faery characteristics. Oberon_by_genzoman-d52v6ue.jpg|Oberon (Renaissance Literature), the king of all fairies. Fairy_Queen.jpg|Fairy Queen (DC/Shadowpact) Category:Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts